Why Forgotten Memories Never Stay Forgotten
by Are You Afraid of the Dark
Summary: BradleyButters Butters was sure and content in his life, until his world is turned upside down by the arrival of a new but strangly familier kid. Butters is possitive he's never met him before, but as he and Bradley become closer, he begins to doubt... mm
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, so I realize that this will suck, so I'm just forewarning you all. However, I HAD to write this since I….well, I think you all know why I just HAD to write this. I will try to keep them as IC as possible, but If I stray, correct me please….

Disclaimer: Don't own. Obviously.

**Prologue**

It was spring, though in the mountain town of South Park, Colorado, you would hardly know it if you didn't live there. There was still three feet of snow coating the ground (though in some places, some patches of green pushed bravely through the powder, ice and slush) and the year 'round winter clothing was still to be seen adorning nearly every body should they happen to set foot outside their homes.

On this particular, normal, non-interesting day, school had just let out. The Boys, all five of them, rushed outside of the relatively new High school with all of the other South Park children, just as eager as everyone else to get as far as possible form the floor-wax scented halls and dull, droning teachers with their four inch thick text books (which were obviously only good for writing lude comments and drawing non-school or work safe pictures in).

Leopold Stotch, "Butters" to everyone, hurriedly declined an invitation to Raisins with his ever polite "Naw fellas, sorry, but if my folks catch me there again, They'll tan my hide!"

And so that is where we begin to tell his story, as he whistled his marry, oblivious way home, completely unaware of the blast from the past that was about to hit him like a mini hurricane Katrina.

You see, it had been a little over seven years since the whole "Camp "Pray the Gay Away" New Grace" adventure had passed, and it was now a faded, rarely thought about, all but forgotten memory. (though he _had_ gotten Kenny to explain what "Bi-curious" meant, anyway, and had proceeded to confusedly protest that he "didn't particularly prefer walnuts to cherries" and "how in the world had any one ever gotten a silly idea like that in the first place, anyhow?"

But all of that was in the past, and very much on the verge of being forgotten.

So why mention it now? Well, you see, at the same moment Butters turned down his driveway, heading up to his house and humming softly to himself, a car with a U-haul attached to the back passed by. Now, aside from the U-haul, which, of course, indicated a new family was moving in (something that, for the small, backwater town of South Park, tended to be a rarity) there seemed to be nothing particularly special about the 2004 periwinkle blue Ford Eclipse. However, that is being said without taking the passengers of the car into account, one (the youngest, in fact) in particular.

Neither of them, the passenger, who was to busy sitting in dejected silence in the backseat, squished uncomfortably by two huge suitcases and a hissing cat to look out the window at what was to be his new home, nor the cheerfully humming blond, who didn't even turn around to see the car go by, could foresee the impact this simple move, which, it later turned out, wasn't nearly as simple as first presented, would have on the rest of their lives.

A/N: Yeah, I love run-on sentences and this is very, very short. :3 Anyway, I realize that this is probably not one of the best fics you've ever read, but constructive criticism is highly sought after and very much appreciated. I would appreciate it if people would review, but honestly, I just had to write this since Wednesday's new episode gave me so many plot bunnies it's not even funny…..I am so tapeing it when it re-runs…


	2. actual chapter 1

**Chapter One: Just Another School Day?**

**Three Days after Prologue**

Butters sat with the rest of his class mates in Biology, obviously struggling to stay awake-but failing for the most part-and really, who could blame him! (I mean, if I had a teacher who droned on and on like that-

-but never mind, we're here to discus Butters and the events that are about to surround him, not the reason for the entire class's sudden lethargy.)

And lethargic they were. Only the really studious students, such as Wendy Testaburger were actually paying attention, and one or two were even going so far as to attempt to take notes. Pretty much the rest of the class, such as Stan and Cartman, were staring longingly out the window to the clear blue sky, willing the bell to just hurry the fuck up and ring already, damnit! It was only the third period of the day, for Christ sakes, and they wanted OUT!

Others had simply walked into the room at the beginning of the period, dropped their belongings on any drop-able surface that they happened across, and gone right to sleep, not even bothering to wait for the lesson to start first. Even Tweak had been spotted nodding off occasionally, coffee or no, an occurrence which left several of the children rather alarmed.

All in all, it was a monotonously normal day.

Until the counselor walked in.

Now, in most schools, this is not much to get excited about, and the same may be said for South Park High. However, it is not an everyday thing for said counselor to be followed in by a complete stranger.

At first, no one really noticed what was going on. The majority of them were, by this time, waaaaaay to far gone to care about much of anything except the bell. Not even Butters, who's life was, as I have stressed two or three times now I'm sure, about to become much more confusing, really noticed at first. He was to busy watching Kenny, (for sever lack of anything else to do) and trying to figure out why on earth he hadn't stopped staring at Kyle for the last half hour, or, consequently, why Kyle had done nothing but grin rather stupidly (in Butters' personal opinion, though he would never dare to state it out loud) at Stan, when the other boy obviously didn't even realize it.

(You would think that if he wanted to talk to Stan, he would have thrown some paper at him or something instead of just staring. It's not like the teacher would have noticed, or anything…and as for Kenny….well, Kenny always had been kind of odd…)

Anyway, back to the important-ness of The Person behind Mr. Mackey (who had followed them as their counselor all the way up through their school careers. Don't ask me why. Most of the staff were GLAD to get rid of them…).

He was tall and thin, and his rather baggy jeans and shirt just made him look even more so. He stood silently, eyes to the floor, waiting for Mr. Mackey and the as of yet un named Biology teacher to finish speaking to one another in their hushed little tones.

The conversation was short, but by the time it was finished, the obvious absence of Biology-speak was actually attracting attention form some of the more aware students, and they in turn were beginning to look for the cause of this miracle.

Noticing this, Butters also looked away from his _fascinating_ observation of Kenny to see what had caught everyone's attention.

The first thing he, and, I'm sure, everyone else in the room, noticed about "The Guy" was his hair. It was as blond as his own, but, unlike his, which tumbled down his forehead in soft but rather spiky clumps, The Guy's hair poofed into a curly 'fro, not to unlike Kyle's. (Here, Butters momentarily amused himself by imagining The Guy as a Butters/Kyle hybrid of some kind. It was a vaguely amusing thought to him, if not slightly creepy.)

"Guys." Mr. Mackey finally said, loud enough to catch the attention of most of the daydreaming students. "This is your new class mate. He just moved in a couple of days ago." Here he turned to the blond, who had not once lifted his eyes form the ground. "If you would please introduce yourself, m'kay?"

The Guy's eyes flickered off the ground for the first time since he had entered the room. He glanced up at Mr. Mackey and then back to the floor before raising his eyes again to look at the other occupants of the room before, once again, looking back down at the floor.

"Hello….my name is Bradley." He began in an unsure tone. The room was silent. He cleared his throat at bit, but didn't look up, save for a slight glance. "I just moved here." He added lamely. Honestly, he wanted nothing more than to be able to sit down. He hated introducing himself to new people. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and began to nibble distractedly at the skin there, a nervous habit he had never quite been able to break.

"Oh, look." Cartman spoke up sardonically from the left side of the room, closest to the window. "The wittle baby still sucks his thumb!" He began to laugh uproariously, though only a few other people joined in. Bradley bit down a little harder, nearly breaking skin, feeling his face heat up. He glanced up once more, sighing to himself.

Well, _this_ was going to be fun….

"Eric, would you please shut up." Their teacher snapped and Mr. Mackey sighed, placing his hand on Bradley's shoulder and holding out a slip of paper.

"Here's your classes, m'kay?" he said as the blond took it. "If you need help finding anything, don't be afraid to ask one of your classmates." He glanced up at the still laughing Cartman. "Well, except for Eric. I'd advise you to stay away form him for now."

And so, imparting this new and useful information to his newest charge, Mr. Mackey Departed from the room to the relative safety of his office.

And left Bradley alone.

In the front of the class room.

By himself.

Butters, meanwhile, had taken about as much interest in the New Guy as everyone else. That is to say, he looked at him, acknowledged he was new and that he had never seen him before, and waited silently as the still nameless teacher decided on which seat to give him.

"Please sit in that empty desk beside Tweak." the woman finally said after much 'hmmmming' and show of thought. "Tweak, please stand up."

The _other_ blond (geez there are a lot of blond children in South Park) stood, twitching slightly and watching Bradley warily as he made his way towards the coffee addict. Once Bradley had sat down (he was two rows back and one row away form Butters) and Cartman had ceased his laughing fit, the day went back to normal, and the New Guy was all but forgotten.

The same was to be said at lunch. Being new, Bradley ended up eating alone, which didn't really bother him, since he had expected as much for his first day. Actually, he wasn't really expecting much form his first month, so to say he was let down would be a lie. He wasn't much of a optimist by nature. Hell, in his opinion, the glass was not only always half empty, but he suspected that there was a leak in it somewhere.

He had _told_ his mother that they needed new dishes, but hey, what did he know.

He sighed, staring blankly at his Monday surprise. (He wondered briefly if the 'surprise' in the name was supposed to make it sound more interesting, or if the term was literal, because quite frankly, he was actually rather impressed that it could stare back for so long.)

Butters, on the other side of the cafeteria, was having a bit more fun with his lunch, shoveling it in at a rather alarming rate, all the while wondering why Kyle and Stan's faces were a distinct shade of green, Kenny was watching him with rapt fascination, and Cartman was once again laughing his ass off.

And, while Cartman had forced them all to get a tray, none of them had touched their food.

"Hey, are you guys gonna eat that?" he asked, gulping down the last bite of the goop. Beside him, Stan dry-heaved and Kyle let out a disgusted "Dude!" while in front of him, Kenny asked him if he was "Feeling the side effects yet?" whatever that meant, while Cartman shoved his tray over, still laughing.

They had all (except Butters) brought their own lunches for the occasion anyway. (Cartman had just made them buy a lunch just to see if Butters would get sick form eating them on top of his own.) He was a little puzzled as to their apprehensiveness. I mean, it wasn't like the school would feed them anything poisonous…..

Right?

………..

Right?

Er….ok, moving on.

"So, what do you guys think of the New Kid?" Cartman snickered, waving his hand in Bradley's general direction. Stan and Kyle gave him a puzzled look while Butters continued to shovel in the food and Kenny pulled down his parka hood enough for him to fit the banana he had packed partially into his mouth, leer at Kyle, and then pull it back out in a sucking motion. Butters frowned in confusion, but decided that it was probably better that he didn't ask. (This _was_ Kenny after all.)

"Well, he seems ok, I guess." Kyle said in a "what-the-fuck-made-you-ask-that?" tone of voice. Butters glanced in the other blond's direction with a small frown.

"He looks kinda lonely over there by himself, don't ya think Fellas?" He asked, fully expecting the others to agree with him. But Kyle just shrugged and Stan nodded absently. Kenny refrained from commenting while Cartman snorted.

"Yeah, whatever. So, are you guys goin' to Bebe's party this weekend?"

Butters sighed as the heavy teen changed the subject. The thought of New Guy- Bradley?- being alone on his first day hadn't bothered him in particular before, but now he was sort of curious. He glanced back over at the other four, who were absorbed in a conversation Butters had no part in (he hadn't been allowed to go to any party thrown by his class mates since the time Cartman had given him spiked punch…._a lot_ of spiked punch in their freshman year, gotten him nice and drunk, and then walked him home, only to ring his doorbell and leave him standing by himself on his front stoop for his parents to find. Boy, had he gotten in trouble for that one...)

Making a decision, he slipped away form the table, (if any of them noticed him leaving, they didn't say anything) taking his tray with him, and plopped down in front of the New G-er...Bradley.

Bradley was, to say the least, surprised.

Well, startled would be more like it, since he had been having a rather pleasant staring contest with his…whatever it was….on his tray.

Butters, seeing this, just smiled cheerfully at him and offered his hand across the table.

"Hey, my name's Butters. It's nice at meetcha…."

Me: Hmm, yeah, I suck, this chapter sucks, I know. But Butters is a lot harder to write than I had originally thought. So, I'm sorry. I'll try harder, I swear…I actualy meant to have this up a couple of days ago, but for some reason the site wouldn't let me . ...


	3. chapter 2 :D

Me: My internet has been down, so I now have time and incentive to work on this….

**Chapter Three: Wanna be my Partner?**

**During Lunch and after School of the first day**

Bradley just stared at the offered hand with a look of incomprehension on his face for several seconds before reaching out and taking it. Butters….he had known someone by that name once….though, he reminded himself, pushing back the bubbling feeling that had started in his stomach, there were probably several kids in the state of Colorado by that name. It was probably a one-in-a-million chance to hope that this was the same Butters that he remembered….(though they both had blond hair…)

But no, Bradley was a pessimist. He had lost all hope of ever seeing _his_ Butters again when he had stood on the Camp's cold grey gravel road, watching the small blond wave a bittersweet goodbye to him out the back window of the little blue car.

"Bradley." He said after a moment of collecting his thoughts once again, though he knew perfectly well that Butters already knew this. Instead of saying so, like Bradley had expected him to, however, the other blond struck up a conversation.

"I'm sorry about the way Eric acted today…." He began. Bradley almost told Butters that his name was the only one he knew thus far, but he remembered at the last moment that Mr. Mackey had told him to stay away form "Eric" for now. He assumed that he was the fat kid who had been laughing at him that morning. "…but he can be…er…well, he _is_ a bit mean….."

"It's ok." he said simply, looking back down at his…er….tray. "I'm used to stuff like that…" After all, it was part of the reason he had ended up moving here in the first place….

Butters furrowed his brow, a small frown marring his normally up beat expression.

"Oh, w-well, that kinda stinks." he said, slight concern evident in his tone. Bradley looked back up at him for a moment, the corners of his mouth turning upwards slightly.

"Yeah, kinda." he answered, not really meaning it mockingly, but it came out a bit sarcastic. Butters didn't seem to notice, however, as he sat shoveling more of the cafeteria food into his mouth, making sure to chew twenty times before swallowing. Bradley watched the gelling mass disappear from the other blonde's plate with a type of morbid fascination.

"So," Butters asked when his mouth was clear of food. "that assignment out English teacher gave us…."

Bradley blinked. He had honestly not been aware of the fact that they even _had_ the same English teacher, though he supposed that, with as small as South Park was, this was most likely the case.

"Yeah?" He prompted, picking up his fork and poking at his own helping of staring gel. Seeing as how Butters hadn't turned green and/or mutated yet, he was beginning to wonder if it actually _was_ safe after all.

"Who's your partner?"

Ok, I had better explain this, I suppose. The assignment in question was that you had to partner up with one person and write a biography in the form of a children's story. Butters thought it would be a world of fun, and Bradley thought it was an odd thing for a high school class to be doing, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. Everyone else thought it was stupid, but an easy grade, and so they too were not going to say anything.

"I…don't have one yet…." Bradley admitted as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Thinking about it, Butters supposed he could see the reason for this; Everyone always paired up with their friends on assignments like this, since they already knew things about each other's lives growing up. All they had to do was make it into a kid friendly short story and they were done.

Bradley, however, was new, and no one knew anything about him. That would mean that the person who agreed to be his partner would actually have to (heaven forbid) _work_. Butters rubbed his knuckles together for a moment nervously, weighing a couple of options in his mind. Bradley noticed his suddenly distracted state and decided promptly that he was going to politely ignore it. He went back to staring at the stuff on his tray, fork poised, weighing his chances of survival.

"W-well, I could be yer partner, if-if ya want…."

Bradley looked back up, surprised (again). Butters was still rubbing his knuckles together, but he was looking at him with a warm smile. Bradley found himself unconsciously biting at his thumb (again) and shyly returning the smile.

"if you want." He said around the skin pinched between his teeth. "I mean, if there's someone you would rather be partners with, I don't mind taking an F for this assignment…." he found himself mumbling quickly. Butters shook his head.

"Naw, I don't mind." He said with a chuckle. "How-how about you come over to my place after school and have dinner with my family?"

Bradley blinked, a little surprised that he has been invited over so quickly, but chalked it up to being in a small town.

"I- Sure….." he said softly, poking the mush on his tray a little too hard. This drew Butters attention to it.

"Hey, are you gonna eat that?" He asked, pointing at the still untouched stuff. Bradley blinked at him before pushing he tray across the table.

The last bell had _finally_ rang. Bradley stretched his arms above his head, feeling his back pop in a couple of places from sitting down for so long. Across the room, Butters watched him, a small, slightly puzzled smile on his face. Ever since lunch, he had had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind, like the kind he got when he was forgetting something rather important, like his homework. However, he was pretty sure that he had not only done all of his homework that night, but turned it in as well, so it couldn't have been that.

So, then, _what_ was it that he wasn't remembering? Sighing ad shrugging to himself ( he figured that if he ignored the feeling, whatever it was that was bothering him would come back to him whenever he least expected it to.) he stuffed the last of his book into his bag and caught Bradley by the elbow as he was exiting the room.

"Ya ready to go over at my place?" He asked cheerfully when the other blond turned to him with a vaguely alarmed look.

"Ah, yeah." Bradley responded, looking uneasy. "But do you mind if I stop by my house first and tell my mother where I'm going? I don't' have a cell phone I can use to call her." Butters shrugged his shoulder and laughed lightly.

"Well sure, why would I have a problem with-uh-with that?" he asked and Bradley just shrugged back, looking at the floor again shyly.

"Some people would have seen it as out of their way and troublesome." he answered, as if it were obvious. Butters tilted his head and smiled lightly.

"Well, don't worry about it, Bradley, 'cuse I'm not most people." He reached out and patted the other on the shoulder. Bradley jumped a little, not expecting this, but smiled back lightly none the less.

Bradley's house was only a few blocks from Butters', it turned out. Butters was delighted by this, saying that it would be easier for them to do their project if they lived closer together, because walking or driving distance wouldn't be so much of a problem. Bradley had just given him a small smile and asked, very politely, if he would wait outside for him. Butters was a little hurt that he wasn't invited inside, but figured that Bradley had his reasons.

Maybe their house was a mess and Bradley was embarrassed?

Yeah, that was probably it.

He leaned against the wall, near one of the front windows. The glass had been covered by a sheet of plastic, the kind used to cover things you didn't want to get paint on something when you were painting a room. The window was open about an inch, and, as he had nothing else to do but watch the grass grow (which wasn't nearly as entertaining as it sounds…) he found himself listening to the soft, muffled strains of chopped conversation drifting out from the inside.

"…friends house…..dinner….schoo….proje…." That was Bradley's voice.

"….a boy….parents…see….back before….hands to yourself….." a woman's voice, Butters assumed it was Bradley's mother. She sounded rather reluctant about something, and Butters assumed, once again, that she didn't really want Bradley coming over to his house. For a moment, he worried that she had said no, but then Bradley's voice, sounding rather annoyed, floated out to him.

"I just…..it's not like….besides…..for school….promise to be back……see you later."

A second later, Bradley exited the house, closing the door a bit harder than necessary, Butters thought, and walked up to him.

"Sorry that took so long." He muttered, looking down at his shoes. Butters smiled at him.

"I-it's ok, Bradley. I understand about strict parents. They're just worried about ya, is all." Bradley looked up at him, and smiled. It wasn't his usual shy smile though. This one was more….sardonic? Butters was puzzled for a moment, but decided it was just him getting worked up about nothing.

"I know." Bradley responded softly, sighing. Butters nodded.

"yeah, well, anyway…" he said, rubbing his knuckles together unconsciously. "let's get goin', huh? My folks'll be wondering where I've gotten to." Bradley simply nodded, looking back down at the ground. Butters headed off for his house with Bradley trailing closely behind.

"Ya can just leave your stuff by the door I-if you want." Butters said, placing his own bag and shoes neatly by the door. Bradley silently followed suit before following his partner further into the house. There was the sound of rustling in the room adjacent to the room they had entered (which Bradley assumed, judging by the furnishings, was the living room.)

"Butters, sweetie, is that you?" Came a sweet, female voice. A slender, petite woman with hair as blond as Butters' own stepped out of the room and regarded Bradley with surprise. "Oh! I didn't know you were bringing home company! Who's your little friend?" She asked.

"Oh, hi mom. This is Bradley, a friend form school. He and I are partners on an English project this week." Butters explained happily, taking Bradley's hand and tugging him forward, out form behind him.

"oh, I see." She said sweetly. She turned to Bradley and smiled. "Are you going to stay for supper?" She asked. Bradley nodded slowly.

"My….my mother said it was alright as long as it's fine with you." He replied politely. Mrs. Stotch smiled gently at him.

"That's perfectly alright with me." She told him. "Now why don't you boys run along and get started on your homework, hmmm? The sooner you get started, the sooner you'll finish, and then you can go do whatever it is boys your age like to do!" That sardonic grin slipped over Bradley's face once again for a moment. "Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours, you two." Mrs. Stotch added over her shoulder as she turned around and headed once again for the other room, which Bradley assumed was the kitchen.

"my-my r-rooms this-a-way." Butters said, leading him down the hall and to a plain door on the right. He opened it and ushered Bradley inside. The room hadn't really changed much over the years. It was still as neat as it had been when he was a child, with all of his things tucked neatly back into their proper places. His walls were a light blue with white trim, his bed neatly made with a plain blue comforter, obviously intended to match the walls. His dressers, bookshelves, nightstand, and desk were all plain white imitation oak. The walls were pretty much bare, save for some pictures of Butters and his friends hanging here and there.

All in all, the room was comfortable, but rather bland.

"So, how're we going to start this?" Bradley asked, looking up from the worn carpet he had been studying. Butters had plopped down in the desk chair and was kicking his legs back and forth distractedly.

"I dunno." He admitted, frowning slightly in thought. Silence stretched between them for a long moment, Butters lost in concentration and Bradley thinking on the problem, but not quite as hard. He was having more fun just watching Butters thinking, since the other blond would wrinkle his nose ever so often, shaking his head slightly as if rejecting an idea, his eyebrow scrunching together cutely. Bradley found himself smiling vaguely as he watched this.

Suddenly, Butters' eyes lit up excitedly.

"I know what we could do!" He exclaimed, startling Bradley out of the slight daze he had slipped into. Bradley blinked at him to show that he was paying attention. "we c-could talk about things that happened to us when we were kids. Memories, you know, the-the ones that stand out the most to us!" He nodded to himself, expanding on the idea in his head. "a-and then, we'll pick a memory of the other's that we like, like, I'll pick one of yours that I think is kinda neat, and then, you can pick one of mine that _you_ think is kinda neat, and-and then, you'll ask me more questions about the memory, and I'll ask _you_ more questions, and there, the work is done!" The blond grinned at Bradley, proud of himself and his idea. Bradley's lips quirked into a small smile.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." He agreed. Butters puffed up like a piece of popcorn, (This simile made Bradley laugh softly to himself) looking even more pleased with himself.

"So." Butters began after another moment of silence. "How about you-"

He was cut off by the door opening.

"Hey son, your mother wants to know if your friend likes lemon chicken or spaghetti better." Mr. Stotch asked, poking his head around the door. His hair had grayed at the sideburns over the years, and his face had gained a few more wrinkles, but other then that, he still looked as he had seven years before.

Which is why recognition hit Bradley immediately and like a proverbial ton of bricks…only recognition neither knocked him out, nor killed him, as a ton of bricks actually would have. (Thank god for that, because without him, we wouldn't really have a story….)

_ You're kidding me…_ _why do you hate me God, why?_

"Hey, kid, you ok? You're looking a little pale…" Mr. Stotch said suddenly. Bradley blinked in surprise and realized that he was biting on his thumb again and that Butters was looking at him with a puzzled-slash-worried frown on his face. Bradley dropped his eyes and stared hard at the ground, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, no, I'm-I'm fine." he muttered. "Uh, both are ok with me, it's whatever you guys want." He answered both questions. Glancing up, he gave both of them what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Mr. Stotch, he noted, was giving him a kind of odd look, but the older man seemed to shrug it off after a second.

"Ok, you boys get back to work. What do you want Butters?"

"Spaghetti is fine with me, Dad." The other blond replied. Mr. Stotch nodded and smiled at them both, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Now, let me pause the scene here to do some commentary for a brief moment. Bradley remembered the little episode at Camp "Pray the Gay Away" New Grace very well, as I have said before. After all, when you spend weeks in a brainwashing camp full of kids just dieing (hahaha, bad pun) to get out every hour or so, it tends to leave an impression, _especially_ when you almost become one of the casualties yourself.

Therefore, it stands to reason that he would also remember the reason he _didn't _ jump off of that bridge and end his life, as well as the (same) person who inadvertently put him there in the first place. (Unless you wanted to get technical. Then it was all his parent's faults.)

Oh yes, Bradley remembered Butters very, very well indeed, once again, as I have already told you. However, he had, by this time, thoroughly convinced himself that this Butters and the one that had convinced him not to jump off the bridge were two separate people, no matter hw similar they may have acted.

He couldn't really deny it anymore, however, since he _did_ recognize Butters' father, and that was just one to many coincidences for him to logically keep up his denial.

Ok, we can un-pause the scene now, I just thought I would mention all of this.

Bradley realized that Butters had been talking to him and that he hadn't been paying attention.

"Sorry…could you-uh-repeat that please?" He asked as politely as he could. Butters tilted his head, looking for all the world like a lost little puppy.

"I said, do you have a memory you would like t-to share, or do ya want me at go first?" Bradley thought about this for a moment. He was pretty sure that Butters didn't recognize him, but then again, he had recognized Butters (kind of) and not said anything, so the opposite could just as easily have been true. He decided that testing this theory out wouldn't really hurt anything.

"I'll go first, if you don't mind…." he said slowly, lowering his thumb from his lips and focusing completely on Butters. The other blond gestured for him to continue, and Bradley, who had been standing the whole time, seated himself on the edge of Butter's bed.

"One year, when I was eight, almost nine, this older kid from my elementary school cornered me ad kissed me." He began bluntly, watching closely for Butters' reaction. Apart from looking surprised, though, the other blond didn't really react at all, so Bradley continued. He and I got into a kind of…relationship, I guess….you know how younger kids do…" Butters nodded his head. He remembered the Drama of elementary relatively well, including the soap opera that was often Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger.

"Well, one day, my parents happened to catch us. They decided that since they had caught my "problem" early, they could fix it by sending me off to this religious camp that was supposed to be for turning potentially gay boys…. "bi-curious" or whatever…. Into completely straight and good, Christian citizens." At this, he saw a flicker of recognition in Butters' eyes. "it was some place up in the mountains called "Camp New Grace." He added, nearly spitting out the words.

Me: I'm going to leave it there….I honestly don't like this chapter…..Please R&R and tell me how I can make it better, ok? Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time, btw :D I love you all, and you all deserve cookies!


End file.
